


An Empty Cage

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Me every time Reconciliation gets a hit kudo comment or bookmark: CLINK CLINK BITCH!!, Ok y'all but Hannah's been working on her next Killunary one shot and it's supposed, This summer might as well be called the Summer of Killunary cuz lol Hannah and I, be a lot hotter than Reconciliation so y'all hang on to y'all weaves cuz my girl's COMIN!!, have plans to drop so many new Killunary fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: She had just up and left and he hadn't even known until now.





	An Empty Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Like I honestly feel like a live action Hunter x Hunter is completely possible cuz a live action FMA is gonna be dropped soon so I don't think it's too farfetched to expect a Hunter x Hunter live action movie to soon to be in the works. I'm gonna scream so loud if one does actually enter production!! The minute the on set pics of Canary drops then bitch I'm fuckin THROUGH!! I'D DIE!! Lmaoooo but if the actress playing Canary is lightskinned then they can keep the on set pics cuz I ain't interested in no damn lightskinned Canary. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Killua went still, hands emerging from his pockets, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the brunette girl standing guard in the spot Canary should’ve been in. It was _Canary_ that had diligently stood guard in that exact same spot, since he was a child. Where was she? Why the hell wasn’t she standing there? What was the meaning of this!?

           

“Who the hell are you?”

           

The girl stiffened slightly at his hostile tone. Killua instantly felt bad for his rudeness. He hadn’t meant to. It was just that…

           

“Do you know where Canary is?” Killua asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

           

“Canary-san left the estate months ago, Killua-sama,” the girl explained.

           

Killua blinked at her. The longer he stared at her, the angrier he felt that her skin wasn’t a beautiful dark brown and her eyes weren’t a calm, yet gentle gray. Killua frowned, making his way past Canary’s replacement. He hadn’t even asked the girl for her name, not that he cared. What he cared about what was getting to the bottom of Canary’s whereabouts.

           

Before he’d rebelled against his family and left to take the Hunter Exam, Canary was always there at the gate whenever he came back home from a mission. He’d always greet her, she returning the greeting while bowing. His chest would always tighten at the thought of a friendship not being possible between them. Simply getting to see her had been enough, though.

           

“Kil!”

           

Killua felt his mother’s hands in his hair as she hugged him close, the elite assassin choosing to stand with his arms at his side rather than return her hug. She finally pulled back, cupping his face.

           

“You’re home!” Kikyo said, voice heavy with emotion.

           

Killua looked at the woman with hollow eyes. “Mother, where’s Canary?”

           

Kikyo looked her son over. He had grown in both height and muscle. He’d do everyone proud when he finally came to his senses and claimed what was rightfully his as heir. “Hmm? The worthless apprentice butler, you mean?”

           

Killua bristled, eyes hardening. _Worthless_? How dare she speak of Canary that way! Killua brushed past her.

           

“Kil! Where are you going!?”

           

Ah, so Killua was here. Silva opened his eyes as the door was pushed open. “Welcome back, Kil.”

           

“I won’t be here for much longer,” Killua said dismissively. He decided he’d just get straight to the point. “Where’s Canary?”

           

Ah, so he’d noticed. He wasn’t surprised. Silva wasn’t blind to the soft spot Killua had for the former apprentice butler. Silva’s large hand briefly disappeared inside his robe-like shirt before reappearing out in the open again, a letter in his grasp.

           

“I told your mother I burned this thing,” Silva said, holding it out for Killua to take.

           

Killua stared at the letter for a few moments before ripping it open.

 

 _Killua,_ —

 

Killua smiled. He’d been trying to get her to drop the honorific after his name for years. Of course, she’d finally decide to drop it after resigning.

 

_I apologize. I wanted to say goodbye to you in person but no one ever knows for sure when you’ll decide to pay the estate a visit. I just couldn’t wait any longer. I hope we’ll cross paths again someday. It was truly an honor knowing you, Killua._

_Canary_

           

Silva studied his son’s face. He had truly underestimated just how much he cared for the apprentice butler.

           

“Thanks, dad,” Killua said, folding the letter before pocketing it. “Well, I’ll be going now.”

           

“Big Brother!” Alluka beamed, throwing her arms around Killua’s neck. “You’re back!” Alluka pulled back, frowning, tilting her head at the forced smile on her brother’s face. “Big Brother… You seem sad.”

           

Killua tried smiling harder, hoping it was coming off more genuine. “Oh? Heh, do I really? I’m fine, Alluka. Just a little tired.”

           

Alluka pouted slightly. He was lying. She decided to let it go for now, though. “If you say so, Big Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
